KnucklesRouge trubble
by black hearted evil
Summary: Something's wrong with Knuckles and Rouge! They're getting headaches when they're near each other,and they often disappear at night. Why is this only happening to them? Shadow, Sonic and Tails will have to work together to find out what's wrong. CMPLT!
1. Knux's Flashback

I do not own Sonic and the gang. I don't own Shadow (waah, why don't I?)

This is my first fanfic… please be nice…

It was another day for Shadow. It was quiet and peaceful… just the way he liked it. He walked down the dark streets of Station Square. Although he missed the adventurous days with Rouge and Omega, and missed beating up the blue faker, he did not regret quitting Team Dark at all. As he walked down the streets and went down the dark alleys, he noticed posters and signs that had a few familiar faces.

_I wonder who these fools are…_ Shadow thought to himself. _Don't they know that G.U.N. is probably looking for them by now..?_

G.U.N. was an organization that ensured people's safety. They have been chasing Teams Dark and Sonic for a few months now…

_Good thing I decided to quit Team Dark... I know that Rouge and Omega can take care of themselves… Although… I know that… Rouge may probably need saving here and there… why am I worried? Rouge is a master thief…_ Shadow pondered over.

Shadow ran from the alley. _That alley gives me nothing but flashbacks… of everything I miss…_ Shadow began running around the city. The city had become a place for him to train after everyone had gone to sleep.

On the other side of Station Square… someone else was awake.

_I can't sleep… why can't I? The Master Emerald is safe from any harm… and I already checked the 'perimeter' of the area to make sure that no one's… spying or anything. Maybe it's because I'm away from Angel Island… I just need some fresh air…_ the red echidna Knuckles reasoned.

_I kept having nightmares… Rouge is haunting my dreams over and over and over! I can't take it any more! I hate that little thief!_ Knuckles sleepily thought to himself.

He stood up, still dizzy from a restless sleep. After a short walk outside, Knuckles started wondering to himself… _Why is she always on my mind like that? I **don't** like her… not at all! Liking Amy Rose is an even better fate than falling in love with- _Knuckles shuddered… _Is someone else here? Oh no… I hope it's not a G.U.N. robot… I can't make too much noise… especially when people are asleep… that will just attract attention…_

Knuckles felt a slight breeze. He looked around.

"H-hello? Anyone there?" he asked quietly.

Shadow jumped out of nowhere.

"What are you doing up, Knuckles? You should be happy that I don't kill you here…" Shadow whispered to Knuckles.

"I… just keep getting… waken up." Knuckles quickly lied.

"I can see it in your eyes… you liar…" Shadow said, creepily staring Knuckles eye-to-eye.

"Fine… I just can't sleep…" he said, partially true.

Knuckles and Shadow heard hollow, metallic thumps coming at them.

"We've got to hide!" Knuckles whispered.

Shadow jumped into the ground, looking as if he melted or was sucked in by a strong force.

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked unsurely.

Before Knuckles can open his mouth again, Shadow's glove came from the ground, pulling him down into the ground. Knuckles kept his eyes closed, fear of getting hit.

"W-where are we?" Knuckles asked.

It was dark. Knuckles could hardly see a thing.

"We are in the shadows. From above, we only look like a mere shadow on the ground." Shadow said almost inaudibly.

"So… we're underground?" Knuckles asked.

"No… we are not underground, nor are we above." Shadow said.

"Shadow… I never asked you… why are **you** awake?" Knuckles asked.

"I live in the darkness… is that really a question you would ask me?" Shadow asked in the most frightening way.

But Knuckles (or Knucklehead, as Sonic calls him at times.) was not scared of anything… well, most anything…

"Well… knowing you… you wouldn't answer anyway…" Knuckles said with a weak smile.

The hollow thuds of metal feet passed by.

"Aren't we supposed to go up now?" Knuckles quickly asked after the rumbles of feet passed.

"What if it's a trap?" Shadow asked.

"I… er… didn't think of that." Knuckles said humiliated.

"Of course you didn't… Knucklehead…" Shadow said randomly… not thinking of what he was saying.

"Don't call me Knucklehead!" Knuckles said loudly.

Shadow's hand quickly clasped onto his mouth.

"Even though we're down here, they can still hear us…" Shadow said quietly.

"Can robots hear?" Knuckles asked idiotically.

"Can **I** hear?" Shadow asked him.

"What kind of answer was that? Who the hell kinda person asks that?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"You asshole…You are such an idiot… no wonder Rouge told me that she has nightmares about you." Shadow said.

_Is there some kinda thing about these nightmares? Maybe it's trying to tell me something…but what's so special about me and… _Knuckles shuddered. _Maybe I should talk to Tails…he's real smart…_

"I think it's clear… why don't you check, Knuckles?" Shadow asked calmly.

"You **want** me to get massacred, huh?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes… but not right now." Shadow quickly replied.

Shadow pushed Knuckles up. When Knuckles finally got a clear view up on top…

"Oh shit! He does want me to get massacred!" Knuckles screamed. G.U.N. robots surrounded Knuckles. He started fighting them, but there were too many.

A few streets away, Knuckles can hear the blare of a museum's security system. The G.U.N. robots turned around. They did not go to the museum, but they turned around long enough for Knuckles to escape. When he did this, he noticed that the shadow on the ground that Shadow was under, seemed to be following him.

Whoever it was that stole from that museum… or was a total threat, Knuckles secretly thanked them although… he did wonder who it was.

Above… on the street buildings…

_So… Knuckles and Shadow are awake, huh? Jeez… I thought I would be the only one awake in Station Square…_

She jumped onto another building._ That museum was too easy… I got out of there faster than Sonic and Shadow put together…_

She jumped onto another building…

Back down on the ground, Shadow came out of the ground…

Back down on the ground, Shadow came out of the floor. He looked up on top of the buildings to find the familiar, white bat that he had worked with.

Rouge the Bat jumped down. She landed near Shadow.

"I got an emerald! But… if I want an ultimate prize… I need to capture that annoying** echidna**…" Rouge said.

"I know this is just stupid… but… I guess I can help you…" Shadow said.

He grabbed her hand and ran after Knuckles.

_What's that sound? I hear something weird… Be prepared for anything, Knuckles. It might be those invisible robots or… Eggman's robots… Dang it!.. Just get to Sonic and Tails's place and I'll be okay. _

Knuckles jumped onto the side of a building, and started climbing up.

_Great… someone's following me… and… I have this throbbing headache. I wonder what's causing this headache… I was fine just a few seconds before. And it feels as if it's growing by the second. Why is this happening?_


	2. Old Friends, New Challenges

Knuckles finally got on top of the building. He glided from building to building. His locks were blown by a small breeze.

"There he is!" Rouge whispered loud enough for Shadow to hear.

Knuckles looked down to find that he was being chased by Rouge. He tried to run faster.

_That bat again… she just wants my Master Emerald… _

"I did not wake up at 3:00 in the morning just to get a measly emerald!.. Chaos Control!" Rouge said.

A huge flash of light, and Rouge was gone. She appeared right in front of Knuckles.

_I have to watch this! Knuckles might beat Rouge up or something… or it might be Rouge… trying to catch him while in the air again… Now that I think of it… they meet up with each other so much… but they seriously hate each other… or do they? I think that behind all that 'hatred' they like each other… or maybe even love each other._ Shadow thought to himself.

"So, Master Treasure Hunter… long time no see…" Rouge said.

Shadow got on top of the roof.

_What the hell's wrong with me? My head hurts sooo much! It can't be this serious, can it? It's probably Rouge's ugly face that's making my head hurt! _Knuckles thought.

Knuckles put both of his hands to his head.

_Damn it! I'd do anything to make this stop. What is she doing to me? Is this some kind of curse she did? How do I really even know if it's her? What if I'm just getting a regular headache?_

Rouge was watching Knuckles. "What's wrong, Master Treasure Hunter?" Rouge asked… not sympathetically… but just the opposite.

_Oh shit… a small headache… probably from talking to **Knuckles**… grr… I hate him…What's going on? My headache's getting worse! I should just get out of here… It's probably Knuckles who's doing this… he has Chaos powers that I would never understand._

Rouge dropped to her knees. Shadow walked up to both of them. "What's going on, Shadow? Are **you** doing this?" Rouge asked angrily.

Shadow shook his head with a smile. "I would love to… but… how can I? It'd be so obvious. Think back, both of you… what do you guys remember?" Shadow asked.

"I don't… know…" Rouge said.

"I just woke up around at 3:00… to go for a walk…" Knuckles said.

"Okay… but that's not really helpful…" Shadow said.

"I met up with G.U.N. robots… at the museum…" Rouge said.

"Auugh! This hurts sooo much! My head hurts!" Knuckles yelled. He jumped down and started running again.

"Wow… my head… feels a little better…" Rouge said quietly.

_What the hell happened back there? That was strange. Maybe it was that annoying bat… I hate her! My headache's gone… I have to get to Tails and Sonic. They'll probably know what's up._ Knuckles told himself.

Knuckles ran to Sonic's place. Tails was often found there… but since it's 3:00 in the morning… _whatever…let's just stop thinking about all the bad stuff, Knuckles…_

A few minutes later…_ Okay… you're right in front of Sonic's house… nothing could go wrong!_

He heard a few metallic thumps. _No! I can't be this unlucky! What did I do that gave me such bad luck?_

The metallic steps got louder._ Oh shit… I'm sorry if I wake you, Sonic… but… I have to stay alive long enough to see you and Amy get married! You'd probably kill me if you heard that._

Knuckles punched down most of the robots. _Oh no… I just know that I might faint or something._ Knuckles heard a cannon shoot. It took the robots down in a shot. That was probably the last thing he saw before he fainted.

"Knux? Knux? Are you okay?" he heard. Knuckles blinked twice.

"B- but… I thought… I fainted… Sonic… Tails?" he asked when he saw the happy twin tailed fox.

"We thought that you wouldn't wake up… There's something wrong with these x-rays I took of your head… It shows that you got a slight concussion and… you-" Tails said but got cut.

"Yeah, yeah… All your scientific-y and medical-y words confuse me." Knuckles said.

"But this might be important…" Tails said.

"Whatever… as long as Knux is fine… you are okay… right?" Sonic asked.

"Er… yeah! Of course!" Knuckles lied.

"So… what happened? You were awake at 3:00?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… I… just… went for a stroll…" Knuckles said.

"You weren't hanging with a white frost bat… were you? I found that kind of DNA on you… possibly a bat that we **know.**" Tails said.

Sonic gasped. "You mean… Rouge?" Sonic said surprised.


	3. Blurred Vision

"N-no… not at all" Knuckles said nervously.

"Tails, which bat is this? Is it like… Rouge-ish? If not… it **can** be another white frost bat…you know how Knuckles is…" Sonic said.

"Wait… what time is it?" Knuckles asked.

"It is now 8:37:45, 8:37:46, 8:37:47…" Tails kept going on and on.

"Okay… okay… stop going on and on about time…" Sonic said.

_My headache's gone… I wonder why… maybe I should talk to Tails about it… but maybe I shouldn't worry him about it… it's just a stupid headache._ Knuckles thought to himself.

"So… really… what happened to you? You know… you should really thank Tails for saving your ass…" Sonic said to Knuckles.

Knuckles's headache came back with a vengeance. It was double the size of last time's.

Ding-dong the doorbell rang.

Tails answered the door.

"Can you help her?.. She's been real… bad since last night…" Knuckles can hear the voice. He recognized it right away. It was… Shadow the Hedgehog.

Knuckles grabbed his head again. The pain was unbearable.

"Knux? You okay?" Sonic asked.

"My head… hurts! What the HELL is this?" Knuckles asked loudly.

"Are you just trying to get away from Rouge… or you really have a headache?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic? Umm… you have another patient… is that okay?" Tails asked.

Knuckles began feeling faint.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's Rouge…" Tails said.

That was the last thing that Knuckles heard before everything went black and he fell back onto his pillow.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"What the hell happened?" Knuckles asked.

"You… kinda fainted." Sonic asked.

"I wonder why… That's it… I'm doing a few tests on Knuckles…" Tails said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Tails… maybe tomorrow, in the morning…" Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Okay…" Tails said. Knuckles knew that he couldn't say no to Sonic.

Knuckles went to sleep.

He woke up past midnight.

_My head… doesn't hurt… But… I feel as if something's calling to me…_ Knuckles thought.

He stood up. _What is it? It's calling me… Is it beckoning me to go to it?_ He walked to the door. He walked outside. He left the door open. _Why am I following this thing? I don't even know what it is… But I think it's calling me… I think it's important._

Knuckles walked around the dark streets of Station Square. He walked and walked.

_What's going on? Everything's all blurry. My vision's unclear. I can't see much… Hey… who's that?_ His headache started up again and he heard the blare of a police siren and then he blacked out.

"Hey, Knux! Did you see this?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles sat up on the bed. "Wow… I had a nice sleep," he said.

"Knux! News says that 2 unidentified people stole a Chaos Emerald from a museum… but for some reason… they dropped it and ran when they found out they were being chased." Sonic said.

"Er… really?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, you didn't hear all the police sirens? Yeah… you were snoring really loud when I woke up… you know what? The front door was opened… creepy, huh?" Sonic asked.

"I came over when I heard!" Tails said.

"How did you **not** hear all the sirens?" Sonic asked.

_Try to remember, Knuckles…_Knuckles urged himself…_ What happened last night? I don't remember anything that happened last night… maybe I **should** talk to Tails about this… Wait… that night… above the roof… Rouge got a headache too… Is she experiencing the same thing I am? If so… how do we fix this?_


	4. Shared Mind

"Sonic? You remember when I took an x-ray of Rouge and Knuckles? Whatever's wrong with Knuckles… is the exact same problem with Rouge…" Tails said.

"But… Knuckles said there's nothin' wrong with himself." Sonic said.

Oh shit… I knew it… I wanted to tell Tails anyway… but… I guess it's better if they found out themselves. It saves me the trouble of telling them…

"So… tell me, Knuckles… were those 2 unidentified people… you and Rouge?" Tails asked.

"I… don't know… and I'm seriously not joking!" Knuckles admitted.

Please believe me… Something's seriously wrong with me… What is it? WHAT?

"I want to find out what's wrong with them… Knuckles… do you not remember anything at all?" Tails asked.

"You should try to remember as much as you possibly can." Sonic said.

_That's the problem… I don't remember anything… I know that I was sound asleep last night… and I think it's probably because of the constant headaches… But I've got to remember…_

"Although, I know this may probably take long… it's worth it." Tails said.

"What'll take long?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to scan these x-rays into the computer and I will compare them… I will tell you if I get to a conclusion." Tails said.

Sonic turned on the TV. Knuckles focused hard to try to remember anything.

Knuckles stood up. _Is there someone else inside me or something? I feel something. A… a presence. I don't believe in ghosts… A spirit? A person? But it's impossible for me to 'share' my mind with someone else… can it? I've got to find these answers myself… I will do this… I need to know… Why is this happening?_

Walking around Station Square's museums… Rouge heard something. _What was that? I heard a sound… I've got to follow it… but wait… I heard it in my head… how can I follow something in my head?.. _ Rouge asked herself.

She walked up to the treasure she would soon keep. _A Chaos Emerald… in perfect condition…_

Rouge was staring at it. A security guard walked up to Rouge…

"You aren't planning on stealing this, are you miss?" the guard asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Um… no… what gave you that idea, sir?" Rouge asked.

"You didn't hear? It was all over the news… this emerald was stolen just last night… but somehow… the thieves lost it and it was put back where it belongs…" the guard said.

"Thie**ves**?" Rouge asked, making sure to put pressure on the –ves part.

"Yep, 2 unidentified people…" the guard said.

_That happened last night? I should know! I know who steals what from where all the time! What did happen last night? It was blurry…_ Rouge thought.

"Blurry…" Knuckles said aloud.

"What about 'blurry'?" Sonic asked.

"It just popped into my head…" Knuckles said.

"Whatever…" Sonic said.

_You guys are the best… you probably know what's going on in my life right now…_ Knuckles thought sarcastically.

"What's going on in my life?" Rouge asked herself after she left the museum.

Shadow jumped out of the ground in front of her. "I don't know… what **is** going on with your life?" he asked.

"I seriously don't know… but I will find out!" Rouge said.

"How are you going to find something if you don't even know where to start?" Shadow asked.

_Where should I start? I don't even know what kind of information I'd dig up. But… if I want to find out what's wrong with me… I have to try!_

"Why don't we start with Knuckles? You said that he's acting weird too…" Rouge said.

"But you always faint or black out when you're near him… how are you going to get the information you need if you can't even get near him?" Shadow asked.

_I don't know! I don't know how I'll get near him! I don't know how to get the info out of him! It's like I don't know anything anymore! No, I'm just nervous… Jeez… this is the first time I **want** to get near Knuckles… and not just for his emerald either. Damnit Knuckles! What did you do to me? Always fainting or blacking out near you._

"Tails? You said that Rouge has the exact same problem that I do?" Knuckles asked unsurely.

"That's correct… why?" Tails asked.

"Then why don't I talk to her?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you always seem to-" Sonic was cut.

"I always faint or black out when I'm near her…" Knuckles said.

"Exactly! How'd you know?" Sonic asked.

"A little birdie told me… or should I say **bat**?" Knuckles said.


	5. Conversationing

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles looked at him… "Rouge told me… without actually telling me…" he said.

"And how did she do that?" Tails asked.

"Maybe she was thinking it or something… I don't know…" Knuckles said.

_How did you know that **she** said it, Knuckles? All you know was that you heard someone talking in your head… talking… or thinking?_ Knuckles asked himself.

"Look, Shadow… I know it's crazy… but I hear someone talking in my head…" Rouge said.

"You're definitely crazy…" Shadow said.

"It sounds like…" Rouge was saying.

"Like?" Shadow asked anxiously.

"Like Knuckles…" Rouge said.

"Are you sure it's Knuckles… or are you **believing** it's Knuckles?" Shadow asked her.

_You know what? I don't know…_

_Don't know what?_

Rouge gasped. _Who is that?_

_That's what I want to know!_

"I've got it!" Tails said aloud.

"Got what?" Sonic asked.

"You see… both of them have something in their bodies that prevent it from getting worse… Though it may seem like a regular headache, it's much worse. These 'headaches' of yours kill the precious brain cells that you use to determine reality from fantasy." Tails said quickly.

"So?" Sonic asked.

"So… **if** it was Knuckles who robbed the museum… I'm not saying that it is you… I'm not accusing you or anything… but… you might think it as a dream instead of reality…" Tails said.

"How do I… er… we fix this?" Knuckles asked.

"Well… since I **did** say that you both have something that prevent it…" Tails started.

"You guys gotta…" Sonic was interrupted.

Ding dong the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" Sonic said.

Sonic opened the door. Knuckles got a slight headache… but only slight.

"Shadow? What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Shadow sighed. "I'm here to… get some information…" Shadow said quietly.

"From?" Sonic asked stupidly.

Shadow took his gun out and pointed it at Sonic's forehead. "Look faker, it's bad enough that **I **have to talk to Knuckles… so don't make it worse…" Shadow said.

Sonic let Shadow in. Shadow walked up to Knuckles and put his gun away. "Let's get this over with…" Shadow whispered to himself.

"So… why you?" Knuckles asked. Although he already knew the answer… he wanted to hear it from Shadow.

"If you want Rouge… she's out there… of course… she doesn't want to get near you or anything…" Shadow said.

"Okay…" Knuckles whispered.

"First… where were you last night?" Shadow asked.

"I… have no idea… I can't remember anything from that night… but I remember everything before it… like my early morning walk." Knuckles said.

"Wait… your walk… you got attacked by G.U.N. robots… and so did Rouge… at the museum." Shadow said.

"But… how can they do **this**?" Knuckles asked him.

"They probably released some sort of gas that would go through your respiratory system… follow your blood cells to your brain… then damage your brain cells." Tails interrupted.

"Shut it, foxboy…" Shadow said.

"Knuckles, I built something that will allow you near Rouge temporarily." Tails said.

"Why do I need it?" Knuckles asked.

"Remember our conversation before **Shadow** interrupted?" Sonic asked.

"You guys were talking about something in our systems that prevented this thing from getting worse…" Knuckles said.

Shadow gasped. _This is getting good. That means Knuckles and Rouge have to-_

"So, let's test this out!" Tails said, not knowing that he interrupted Shadow's thought process.

Tails put something on Knuckles's head. From Knuckles's point of view, it looked like a helmet with electricity flowing through the circuits.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do when I'm wearing this and I'm with her?" Knuckles asked.

"Umm… well…" Tails said.

"Er… Just talk to her! Get to know her a bit more…" Sonic said.

"I **have** to watch this… The worst they'll do to each other is kill each other." Shadow said with a slight smile.

"Nu-uh! I'm not conversationing when someone's watching." Knuckles said.

"Conversationing isn't a word." Shadow said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Umm… well… you have to…" Tails said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because you'll refuse if you knew what we were planning…" Tails said.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"You still didn't get it?" Sonic asked a bit furious.

"You'll have to find some way to **share** DNA." Shadow said mischievously.

"How the HELL do I do that?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Well… add it up," Sonic said.

"I'll put you guys in an isolated room…" Tails said.


	6. The Trubblemaker

"Isolated room? Why do we need to be isolated?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing… never mind. Shadow… please bring Rouge in here…" Tails said.

A few minutes later, they were both wearing the helmets and were sitting in the isolated room. Although no one was watching them face-to-face, Tails had a 2-way receiving system in the room. Video **and** audio.

"Okay…" Tails said through the microphone. It leads to the mini-speakers in the room.

Knuckles sighed.

"So… do you have an idea, why we're here?" Rouge asked without looking at him. She stared out the 2nd floor window looking onto a beautiful forest.

"No… not at all…" Knuckles said.

"Knucklehead…" she whispered.

"Tails, this isn't working at all… just let me out!" Knuckles said.

"No! I'm sorry… but my plan-"

"Our plan…" Sonic interrupted.

"We need you to know each other more… what could possibly go wrong?" Tails said.

_That thing again… it's calling to me._ Rouge thought.

_But I can't get out of here or anything…_ Knuckles thought.

_What am I going to do?_ Rouge thought to herself.

_Work together!_ They both thought the same time.

"Tails… what's that? Zoom cam. 2 in a bit." Sonic said.

Rouge was standing up. She was looking at the cameras, while Knuckles looked at the mini-microphones. At the same time, almost synchronized, they both destroyed the targets.

"Cameras and mics have been damaged!" Tails exclaimed.

"What the hell are they doing? I knew that a relationship would kill me someday… and it didn't have to be mine…"Shadow said.

Rouge and Knuckles ran out the front door without being noticed.

_I gotta find out what this voice is!_

_I have to see what's controlling me!_

They both ran to a museum with plenty of guard robots… and a kickass security system.

Of course, being 2 of the best treasure hunters… they got in and out of there in no time with the Emerald.

When they were heading out, Eggman stopped them both. "So… you finally got my first emerald." He said. Knuckles and Rouge's eyes turned gray.

"Aha! Eggman! So you're behind this!" Tails said behind him.

"Pretty brave for someone who's going to die… plus… it's just you…" Eggman said.

Shadow jumped out of the shadows. "Eggman…" was the only thing he said.

Sonic fell from the sky, surprising Eggman.

"That's it… Rouge, Knuckles… kill them!" Eggman yelled.

Shadow took out his gun. Sonic started for Rouge. "I got it this time!" Tails said.

He pointed his finger at Eggman, "You didn't just release gas from those robots… you also released small bacteria-like robots that you used to control them!" Tails screamed.

Eggman stood up, right in front of Tails. "Wrong! Those robots, when fought can-" he was cut off.

"They can discharge small electrical waves that may make the host to faint for a few seconds… but what I said caused their headaches!" Tails said.

"Tails? Instead of a science challenge… can't you help us?" Sonic screamed.

"What? Sonic can't even fight Rouge? I told you that you were a faker… Knuckles fell unconscious way before! I didn't even need to shoot him…" Shadow said.

Shadow aimed his gun at Eggman. Because of his exceptional aim, death stare, and dangerous personality… he made the perfect gunperson.

He shot at Eggman. But it went right through him. "Didn't you know? It's a mirage… I will finally be able to blow this world up!" he said.

"I don't give a damn if the world does blow up…" Shadow said.

"Aha!" Tails said. "Shadow! Sonic! Watch their eyes!" he continued.

Knuckles and Rouge's eyes turned back into their natural colors. Since the helmets were damaged in the fight…

"Aaaahh! I can't believe this!" Knuckles screamed, dropping to his knees and holding onto his head.

"Shadow… thank you for helping me…" Rouge said. "Augh! But it wasn't enough… promise me you'll help Knuckles… sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog…" she whispered.

"That reminds me of… Maria…" Shadow whispered.

For Rouge, everything went completely dark.


	7. Shadow and Sonic's death BET!

**Chapter 7, already?…**

Rouge: Come on… you know why we're here…

Knuckles: I should beat that guy's a-

Knuckles, it was just a suggestion… 

Rouge: What a disgusting suggestion!

I didn't put it in! I just mentioned you guys should have se- 

Knuckles: Shut up! Get with the story! People are waiting!

Rouge: FYI **metaldragon75767** I am not dead! AND DON'T WRITE ABOUT ME AND KNUCKLES DOING THAT AGAIN! EVER! PERVERTED LITTLE SON OF A B-

Just keep on reading, everyone… 

"Rouge? Please… wake up… She's breathing!"

Rouge moved around on the nice, soft bed she was on. She opened her eyes to find Knuckles staring at her. He was wearing that helmet thing again and she was too. Knuckles gave a sigh of relief.

"Please… don't scare me like that again…" Knuckles said.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked.

"Back in that isolated room… I finally found out… how to… share DNA… it's better than the more **perverted **way that Shadow recommended…" Knuckles said.

"Was it my fault that you didn't agree?" Shadow asked through the microphone.

"That was completely gross! You suggested that we should…" Knuckles stopped.

"Me, recommending that you guys should have sex was just a suggestion…" Shadow said through the microphone.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rouge jerked up when she heard that.

"That was my reaction too… except… worse." Knuckles said.

Flashback- "WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE SOME GROSS, SICK, MOTHERFUCKIN' LITTLE SON OF AN UGLY BITCH!" Knuckles remembered.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"Okay… here's what happened… based on my memory… which is kinda… faulty…" Knuckles said.

Another flashback! YAY!

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…" Rouge said (according to Knuckles)

"I know it happened to me… but I won't let it happen to Knuckles… Although my love died, I can still save his! Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled.

_This will stop Rouge and Knuckles from hurting… I can rebuild those helmet things again…_

Shadow picked up the remaining pieces of the helmet. _Eggman won't mind if I take a few pieces off of his hoverjet… does he?_

Shadow rebuilt it, feeling pressured because of time purposes… he **did** only have 10 seconds to do that… At the last second, he put the things on Knuckles's and Rouge's head. The Chaos Control ended and Knuckles picked Rouge up. After Shadow dealed with the mirage and hoverjet. (Is dealed a word?) They ran back to the house. Tails quickly checked Rouge's blood pressure, breathing, and any side effects…

"Oh… so Shadow saved us?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah… I guess… I would have been devastated… if you died." Knuckles said. He turned a darker red than he already was.

Rouge smiled. "Wait… didn't you ask Shadow to save me?" Knuckles asked.

"Wha-?" Rouge asked.

"No way… I actually get it…" Knuckles said.

Rouge was nervous… Very… very nervous…

"You wanted the best treasure hunter to stay alive!" Knuckles said stupidly.

Rouge sighed. "Yes… that was exactly it…" she said happily.

"That was a let-down…" Shadow said through the mics.

"Whattcha talkin' 'bout?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought you were going to say something… better… something more romantic…" Shadow said.

"What the hell do you know about romance?" Knuckles asked.

"Apparently, a lot more than you do…" Shadow said.

"If **she** wasn't here… I would tell you everything I know about romance." Knuckles said.

Rouge became curious. She lay down and the bed and snored softly… but she wasn't asleep.

"Well… she looks like she's asleep." Shadow said with a smile that (of course) Knuckles couldn't see.

Knuckles sighed… "I love her…" was all he can say.

"Well, expand on that…" Shadow said.

"Do you know how many times I saved her ass? Every single one of those times… I don't regret it at all… you know… every time she came up to Angel Island… just to try to steal my emerald… I (hate saying this) enjoyed chasing her… I… just don't know what I'll do without her…" Knuckles said.

"Knux, we don't wanna burst your bubble… but-" Sonic started.

"Shut up! Don't say it!" Shadow yelled at him.

"What? And let him suffer total humiliation?" Sonic asked.

"Actually… yes…" Shadow said.

"Knux, look behind you!" Sonic said.

"That's it… I'm gonna strangle you…" Shadow said loudly.

"I can't believe you felt that way about me! I thought you hated me!" Rouge said fighting back tears…

"Uh… you were awake?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes! And I heard every single fuckin' word! Knuckles, why didn't you tell me?" Rouge (who was now crying) asked.

"Actually, I thought you hated me.. you **did** say that we were rivals way before, right?" he asked her.

"Not anymore!" Rouge said, throwing her arms around him.

"Shadow! Stop strangling Sonic! Look!" Tails said.

Shadow's firm grip came off of Sonic's neck. "Camera 1,2, and 3…" Tails said.

"Aha! That's a way better way to share DNA than what you said, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"They're… kissing…" Shadow said.

_I really don't care if anyone sees me… I mean us… I love Rouge… I'm not that afraid to admit it anymore._

"Yes! I won the bet! Give me my money, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Wait… you bet on us?" Rouge asked angrily. "Stay here, Knuxie…" Rouge said sweetly.

Knuckles sat on the bed… Through the mics you can hear:

"We were part of a bet?" Rouge asked angrily.

"Don't hurt me! Shadow started it!" Sonic said.

Although he could not see Rouge beating the crap out of them… Knuckles was very happy…

"So, what was this bet about?" Rouge asked.

"I said you guys'll kiss each other and Shadow said…" Sonic stopped.

"Don't tell me what Shadow said! I'm still trying to get it out of my head!" she yelled.

_Some things will never change…_

Well, this is the first whole story that I completed… **Shadow2Dark **might be the next one I finish… or… it might be… **Triangles and Diamonds…** both about SEGA! But if you want just plain romance (non-Sega related) I have a story called **Temptations**!


End file.
